


When unicorns made them do it

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [11]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When unicorns made them do it

Peter was used to the unicorns. In a way he'd got used to them far quicker than Jared had. They'd started showing up a year or so ago, a while after Jared's seventeenth birthday. They hung around the house, followed him sometimes. He'd learned quickly that if he didn't mention them people didn't notice them, but it was still freaky as hell, being visited by mythological creatures. Especially ones that were telepathic. They didn't talk to him much. In fact, considering they were stalking him or whatever, they seemed uninterested in him for the most part, unless he was eating something they liked the look of, or they needed him to open a door. And he found that their quiet presence was comforting somehow, the way they brushed against him, lay near him.

He told Peter about them six months later, and Peter assumed he was high. But Jared took him into the garden, where three of them were lying in the shade by a tree, and when he pointed Peter could see them. He'd freaked out for a little while, sure. But a few days later he seemed fine again, he'd casually pet them when they came near, and just as casually step around whatever awkward spot they'd chosen to lie in. When Jared asked, Peter said that he'd thought about it and in a way they just made sense. Jared and unicorns, somehow it just made sense. So that was that.

There was in fact only one time in his life that Peter had ever hated unicorns, and this was it.

Peter threw Jared away from him, across the bed, to arms length, and pulled the covers down between them. "What? What do you mean, they _made_ you do this?" 

Jared wanted to kick himself, and he wanted to kick Peter, and he wanted to kiss Peter and lick him and touch him and to go back to two minutes ago. 

"They said--" but he broke off. "What does it matter?"

Peter raised himself on an elbow and glared at him. And swallowed. "Jared, if you're only here, if this," he gestured between them, "was only because some fucking unicorn told you it was fucking destiny, then I . . ." 

Something under Peter's skin broke and Jared felt it like a shot in his chest as Peter's face dropped. 

"No, it's not--" Jared began, but words didn't feel like they were nearly enough, because Peter's eyes were hurt and he was biting his lip the way he used to when they were kids, when he was scared. So Jared reached forwards and - carelessly avoiding Peter's weak attempts to stop him - moved close again and held him. He shushed and quietened Peter's protests. He moved high up the pillows, pulling Peter against his chest, kissing his hair, his forehead. 

Peter didn't fight him for long, stopped trying to push him away because it seemed so useless when he'd wanted this for so long. Maybe it would be okay, maybe even if Jared was only here to fulfill some fucking unicorn destiny, maybe that would be enough, he thought, it was better than nothing, and the muddle of his thoughts went on and on, meaning he missed half of what Jared was whispering to him softly. 

"... my soul mate or something. They told me we were meant for each other and that I knew where I belonged and they didn't know why I was ignoring it. They said it seemed, and I quote, "human" and that we should know better. There've never been so many of them before, you should have seen, it was like some unicorn high council thing, sent to sort out my love life. But they didn't tell me to love you, they just told me to stop being a dick, Peter. And that you wouldn't hate me for it. That's all. I want this so much. I just couldn't ever have told you. If they hadn't said, I would _never_ have told you."

And that was all Peter needed to hear. He nodded and kissed Jared, letting him know it was okay again. Jared grinned at him, beautifully relieved. Peter pressed closer to him, holding him tighter than ever, and Jared was naked and warm, and Peter stopped hating unicorns again.


End file.
